The existing toothbrushes that we see on consumer shelves these days have undergone numerous modifications through the years. There are lots of new models in a big variety of brands, colors, sizes and features for attracting attract the attention of consumers. Likewise, dental cream, or toothpaste, has evolved since its very invention. Many substances have been added to such creams, including calcium, fluoride and xe2x80x9cmfpxe2x80x9d, for attracting new consumers and keeping existing ones. Recently, a new product was marketed that is a combination of both dental paste and mouthwash.
Some companies have offered their customers a combination of two products, both toothbrush and dental cream, in one container for some time. Such models are typically suited for travel, and are often meant for disposal after all dental cream has been depleted therefrom. In other instances, the dental cream containment of a toothbrush xe2x80x9ccombinationxe2x80x9d is refillable. Representative of such prior art product combinations are the toothbrush/dental cream devices depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 64,455, 922,947, 1,374,330, 1,505,363, 1,780,066, 2,053,145, 2,997,078, 4,277,194, 4,583,563, 4,622,984, 4,717,278, 5,066,155, 5,181,531, 5,425,590, 5,439,014, 5,746,532, 5,911,532, 5,913,632 and 6,050,736. While a few components of my toothbrush/dental cream concept may have equivalents in several of the foregoing, I believe my invention as described below is a novel and non-obvious combination of features that represents an improvement over the prior art devices listed above.
My invention is yet another alternative to the foregoing collection of toothbrush and dental cream product combinations. I am introducing a revolutionary toothbrush with dental cream incorporated therein and delivered to the brush head by its user in a different manner from any of those above patented means. This invention has the potential to change the concept of teeth hygiene in my country with a portable design that is both functional and pragmatic.
I created this toothbrush/dental cream combination after conducting some research for its need in such big cities as Bogota, Barranquilla, Cali and Medellin, Colombia. Likewise, in such U.S. cities as Dallas and New York, the population of potential consumers that I targeted my invention for is very mixed and includes workers, students, homemakers and professionals from different social status levels.
With my new product design that incorporates small tubes of dental cream into the handle portion of a toothbrush, for application with only one hand by the user of this product, these two product forms (both toothbrush and dental cream/toothpaste) are again fused into one. My invention differs from conventional toothbrushes because its pen-like design makes it so portable that consumers could carry it around in their pockets, purses, etc., the same as they would a pencil or a pen.
I thank God for giving me the opportunity to create this invention for the well being of humanity.
Past companies who intended to offer their consumers a combination of two products were, in fact, merely offering the customer two distinct products in one package (both toothbrush and dental cream). Based on that perception, I decided to create a unique and real product that the market has never seen before. I united two essential products for good oral hygiene in one resulting in an ergonomically designed toothbrush through which dental cream may be dispersed through a preferably, refillable cartridge. A significant advantage of my invention concerns the fact that dental cream may be dispersed onto the bristles of this toothbrush xe2x80x9cone-handedxe2x80x9d, i.e. without the need to hold the brush in one hand and squeeze dental cream onto the brush with a second hand. Rather, the operation of this invention entails opening the button, or valve, that seals the dental cream cartridge when not in use, then squeezing said cream onto the bristle portion of my toothbrush.
Many of the prior art toothbrush/dental cream patents, identified above, required complex screw/auger or other mechanical means for supplying cream to the heads of their respective toothbrushes. My design, by contrast, is simple and can function single-handedly.
Alternative embodiments of this invention further include a cover for the brush head when not in use; and a clip device for easier carrying of my invention in the shirt pocket of any consumer. This toothbrush/dental cream configuration should also avoid the propagation of contagious diseases that are believed to spread due to the same dental cream package being shared among members of a determined group.
This toothbrush/dental cream combination has a valve for releasing and shutting off the flow of dental cream to the brush head, and preferably a brush head cover for protecting the bristles from virus or bacteria in the environment. The latter head cover also helps to avoid any dental cream from leaking when the consumer is carrying it in his/her pocket, jacket, bag, etc. The cartridge with dental cream is an integral part to the handle/body portion of this toothbrush design. This new product will be portable and pragmatic. It will save time and storage space for the average consumer, while also contributing to better teeth hygiene.
I hope to introduce a valuable product to the market that will also create a new concept in oral hygiene. I would find tremendous satisfaction in licensing this invention to any organization/manufacturer/corporate entity for transforming my concept from a prototype to a credible and profitable consumer item.